


Fifteen Minutes (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Eight: In Class, Desperation, Diego Hargreeves Whump, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, School, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego dreads speaking up during lessons anyway. Speaking up about needing the bathroom isn’t something he’d like to think about too much. He can wait.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Fifteen Minutes (Omovember 2020)

Diego bit his lip and tried to concentrate on his work, one foot idly tapping on the floor. Class would be over in… fifteen minutes? It’d only been a minute since he last checked! It felt like weeks!

He groaned and rested his head in his palm. Everyone else seemed to be working just fine, except for Klaus, who was scratching his name into his desk with a pair of scissors, and Diego, who was trying not to pee his pants.

“Stop tapping!” Luther hissed from across the room. “I can’t concentrate!”

“Master Luther, I’m sure you’re aware that your father insists you work in silence.” Pogo reminded him.

Luther shot Diego a glare before returning to his algebra. It wasn’t that Diego was afraid to tell Pogo that he needed to use the bathroom. It was just that he simply wasn’t allowed to go. Even if he told someone, it would only alert them to his situation and not help it at all.

It was a hot, sticky sort of day, and though all the windows were open, it was boiling. None of the Hargreeves siblings were allowed to take their blazers off (Reginald seemed oblivious to the heat, dressed in his usual overcoat and three-piece suit) so Diego had been trying his best to cool down by staying hydrated. This came with its drawbacks.

Diego felt like he’d melted into the chair by the time he finished his page. He’d guessed most of the answers; a combination of the heat and his need to pee had completely obliterated his ability to concentrate.

He reached a hand under his desk to hold himself, still fidgeting like crazy, and saw Klaus smirk from across the classroom. Trust him to think Diego was jacking off in class. He let out an almost audible whine and stared at his paper.

Maybe the heat was making him delusional, but the letters and numbers on the paper seemed to be rearranging themselves. He completely dismissed the possibility that it was a new power and turned the page, stabbing at the sheet with his fountain pen until the nib broke and ink spilled all over the paper.

Diego groaned in frustration and momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be holding his pee. He felt the fabric of his shorts grow wet under his hand and gasped, regaining control with some difficulty. He’d definitely got Vanya, Five and Ben’s attention now, the three more observant siblings turning to face him.

There were only… seven minutes? It’d only been eight minutes since he last checked his watch? That was impossible. Maybe his watch was slow. He glanced up at the clock, which read exactly the same time as his own watch.

He tried his best to concentrate on the paper.

_Work out_ _(180x+9.3-2x+2x^80) if x=-5_

_Werkc otu 58x2)108+x39)(.39-whh_

_Wrekc tuo47289904027274.844xx_

Diego absentmindedly drank a little more of his water, forgetting that he needed to pee. His mouth was dry, and he did it on instinct. He let out a startled yelp when he realised what he was doing and threw the plastic bottle as if it was burning his hand. This got all his siblings’ attention. The bottle rolled along the floor and came to rest near Pogo’s feet. Thankfully, he ignored it, possibly aware of Diego’s situation.

A drop of water dripped from the cap of the water bottle and landed on the floor, another droplet joining it shortly after. Diego let out a small squeak and turned his attention back to his work. He must have read the same equation at least a hundred times by this point.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A puddle was forming around the water bottle now. It seemed it had cracked and developed a leak on impact.

Diego whined and kicked his foot against the floor in frustration, freezing when he heard a small splash. He hesitantly looked at the floor below him and realised that he’d leaked enough himself that a puddle of his own had formed.

He threw his pen down and gripped his crotch with both hands now, blue ink from the pen smearing all over his desk. He knew he wasn’t going to make it. An uneven stream of pee was now running off the edge of the hard, wooden seat and hitting the floor.

All his siblings were looking now. Even Klaus had momentarily stopped drawing penises in the answer boxes of his test paper.

The bell rang loudly, and Diego put his head in his inky blue hands, losing control completely as most of his siblings respectfully got up and left.

Even Pogo gave him a knowing look before gathering his books and leaving the classroom.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Klaus grinned at him.

“W-what’s so funny?” Diego muttered sarcastically.

“You have ink on your face.”

Diego smiled.


End file.
